A Law Enforcement Reunion
by GalaxieGurl
Summary: When the FBI celebrates the 75th anniversary of its founding, Director Sam Cullen encounters a mentor from early in his career.


A Law Enforcement Reunion

A/N: This story answers the challenge prompt for two characters meeting each other and re-encountering one another years later.

Officer Cullen rose from his chair, straightened his shoulders, and stood at attention with the rest of his rookie class as the Police Commissioner entered the room. The PC was accompanied by a broad-shouldered Lieutenant, or at least that's what Cullen thought, quickly scanning the man's insignia. This aspect of law-enforcement was still a bit like decoding the Rosetta Stone for the new graduates.

"As you were; take your seats," their boss said to the group. "You people should find today's orientation session especially interesting. Lieutenant Booth here knows more about policing Philly than anyone on the force.""We've tried to promote him to Captain, but he claims he's allergic to sitting behind a desk. Your class is particularly lucky to hear his presentation; since he'll be changing assignments soon. Listen up and learn all you can from this guy. His advice may save your bacon on duty someday."  
"Booth, you may take over."

Patting the man's back, Commissioner Hardesty spoke softly, "Thanks, Hank." His subordinate cleared his throat."It's nothing, Jim. Somebody's gotta get these newbies ready for the streets." Then he squared his shoulders and saluted smartly. The commissioner saluted back and left the small auditorium. Booth strode to the podium and addressed his listeners. "I don't stand on ceremony during these little talks. If you have a question, just raise your hand."

"Having your eyes and ears open, your wits about you, and your partner's wellbeing in mind will keep both of you safer during your duty tours. Listen to the people you encounter. Don't assume they are bad; use your common sense in assessing each situation you come across on your beats. I'm not talking about when you're called to a crime scene, that's serious stuff immediately. I'm referring to making your daily rounds."

"The citizens we serve need to know we're around for their benefit. Don't assume anything when you approach someone. Assess the scene for yourself. Use your head and listen to your gut. Follow the Patrol Guide." For the rest of the morning, the seasoned cop gave out sound advice and valuable insights to the newly-minted patrol officers. Proposing scenarios they might encounter, he discussed different ways of handling difficulties and challenges he knew these people would face. He covered many topics Sam Cullen had never thought about much; offering guidance based on years of experience, hard-won knowledge from years on the force. After dismissal for lunch and a stern warning to return promptly, Lt. Booth opened the floor for questions from his students.

"Being a cop is a mix of jobs; psychologist, parent, school principal, dean of conduct, babysitter for lost kids, rescuer of stuck kittens; a whole raft of different roles you assume at a moment's notice, depending on what you're confronted with. I know you people have ridden with a senior officer for a couple of weeks, gotten your feet wet a bit."  
"What concerns do you have? Confused about how to apply the guidelines in your manual? Any topic is fair game in here; if you've got questions, ask away. There's no such thing as a stupid question. Only stupid action is not being willing to admit you need a little help.  
"For the next several hours, Lt. Booth fielded questions of all sorts from his audience. The first few speakers were hesitant and stiff, but his open manner set them at ease, and soon nearly everyone had participated in the session. By the end of the afternoon, the group of new officers felt better about their future. They had entered the police academy ready to serve, but plenty nervous about their chances of success. The senior officer in front of them had handled every inquiry they threw at him with humor, serious looks, empathy, and experience. They realized what he said was 'the real deal' because he came across as a straight shooter.

oooooooo

A year later, Sam Cullen heard that Lt. Booth had been promoted to Captain in a new precinct created to provide more officers in each area of town. He worked as a patrol cop for five years, and went to night school on the GI Bill to finish his degree. His time in Vietnam as an MP had been good preparation for law enforcement, and he received citations and recognition for his exemplary service. By the time he graduated, Julia had given him a daughter Amy. The baby was the apple of her grandparents' eyes. On more than one occasion, Cullen remembered, applied, and appreciated the sage advice he'd heard from Lt. Booth during his first year on the job. The man had been right; it got him out of several tight spots, and saved his partner's life one dark night in a seedy alley.

The FBI Supervisory Senior Agent in Philadelphia was a good friend of Commissioner Hardesty. One day he asked if any Philly cops would make good agents. James Hardesty took the welfare of his police officers seriously and that included their futures. He called Sam Cullen into his office and let him know about the FBI opportunity being presented. "I'd hate to lose you, Sam, but inter-agency cooperation is important, and I'd expect you to go far in the FBI. A good working relationship with other law enforcement groups is worth its weight in gold, so I suspect my passing you on to the Feds would bear fruit for our department in the future. If you're interested, I'll recommend you."

Sam Cullen had a serious discussion with his wife that night. He enjoyed being a cop, but joining the FBI would make better use of his education. He was working on his Masters' degree as time permitted. The couple decided to accept Hardesty's offer. By the time Amy was ready for pre-school, her father was a successful agent in the Dover office. A few years later, Cullen's father-in-law became seriously ill. The man had worked for NASA as a senior mathematician at Langley. Julia was worried sick about her parents, and wanted to move closer to home to help them. The D.C. FBI office had an opening in the Major Crimes Division, and Sam's outstanding record made it easy for his boss to recommend him, although losing his talent was a very distasteful prospect. The family settled in Alexandria as Amy started kindergarten.

ooooooooooo

Eight years later, Sam Cullen was the Deputy Director of Major Crimes. He had a sound contingent of agents under his command, and was known as a tough but fair boss. Remembering Jim Hardesty's example, he took an interest in his agents' lives and knew their families well enough to gauge whether one needed a day off or a session with the department shrink. One of his most talented agents, a transfer from New York, reminded him of the Philadelphia police lieutenant he'd once learned so much from. He'd suspected their connection within a few days of meeting the new man, but he kept his suspicions to himself. The agent was a bit rogue, working on his own, but highly instinctual and gifted at unravelling clues, nosing out persons of interest, connecting evidence, and coaxing confessions out of nervous suspects during interrogations.

After a new federal coroner recommended the FBI work with a scientist to identify a particularly decomposed corpse, Cullen found himself listening to a very angry Judge Hasty. The agent assigned to work with this forensic specialist had taken her along to a concert hall seeking evidence to match victim injuries. Subsequently, when the pair had requested the judge to meet them there, the scientist had punched the federal magistrate in the nose. Holding the receiver away from his ear to endure the judge's irate phone call, Cullen found himself regretting the permission he'd given for a trial partnership between his agent and the 'squint'. But the woman's legendary forensic skills were hard to deny, and the partnership continued. Booth and Brennan's success rate in solving cold cases brought acclaim to the DC office and Cullen as well.

By the 75th anniversary of the FBI's founding, the partners had the best solve record in the East Coast. A whole week of ceremonies and festivities were planned to mark the FBI's longevity, including a family tour of the Hoover Building followed by a huge cookout in Rock Creek Park. Agents brought not only their children, but extended family members to wander the august halls of J. Edgar's former domain. Sam Cullen, accompanied by Julia and thirteen-year-old Amy, greeted his agents and their guests. Most agents had a raft of relatives in tow, but when Seeley Booth approached, he was followed by just two people; his son Parker and a gray-haired man. Cullen knew that Dr. Brennan was away for the weekend presenting a forensic seminar at the University of Cincinnati, or she would have most likely been present with Booth. As Agent Foxx moved on, Booth walked over to Cullen and greeting Julia warmly.

"Director, Mrs. Cullen, I'd like you to meet my grandfather, Hank Booth. I think you know my son Parker."

"Pops, this is my boss, Sam Cullen, his wife Julia, and their daughter Amy."Director Cullen extended his hand and smiled broadly. "Captain Booth, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Booth was dumbstruck. "You know my Pops?"

His director nodded. "I don't know if he remembers me, but I certainly remember him. Hank Booth gave a talk to my rookie class when I was a newbie cop in Philly. The sage advice he gave us was excellent. Heeding his suggestions saved my hide more than once. Your grandfather was one of the best cops Philly ever had." The director noted the same broad shoulders in grandfather and grandson. Though somewhat stooped, the elder man was still an impressive figure.

Hank Booth shook Cullen's hand firmly. Despite his advancing age, his grip was still impressive.

"Of course, I remember you, Sam Cullen. I wouldn't be much of a cop if I didn't have a memory for faces," Hank chuckled. "I followed your career in the department. You did very well there. It was too bad you left the city, and I kind of lost track of you for a while. But when Shrimp here joined the FBI, I heard your name again. Seems to me you've mentored Shrimp here really well, and for that I'm grateful."

Parker giggled. Booth's face reddened at the use of his childhood nickname, but smiled sheepishly. Sam Cullen clapped Hank on the back heartily.  
"Your grandson and his sciency partner have made me look good! He's one of the best agents we have! Of course, Dr. Brennan is a big part of that success."

Hank smiled broadly. "The beautiful doctor….a feisty and opinionated lady, but she's a keeper for sure, idn't she!"

Cullen agreed. "Yes, that she is! And I owe you a huge debt of gratitude for your wise presentation way back when I was a rookie. I won't go into the details, but your advice saved me and my partner on more than one tour of duty."


End file.
